Seasons
by ichigomeichan
Summary: AU, One-shot! Air suka membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bisa menikmati berbagai musim yang ada di belahan dunia yang lain. Namun ditengah khayalannya, ia menyadari bahwa ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia dan nyaman untuk berada di Pulau Rintis ketimbang musim-musim yang dianggapnya unik tersebut.


**Seasons**

* * *

**Written by ichigomeichan**

**Genre : Family**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, No Super Power, No Alien, One-shot**

**Boboiboy belong to Animonsta Studios**

* * *

Negara-negara yang terletak di kawasan garis khatulistiwa umumnya hanya memiliki dua musim, musim kemarau dan musim hujan. Tidak seperti belahan dunia lain yang memiliki empat musim dimana tiap musim itu memiliki ciri khas mereka sendiri.

Boboiboy Air terkadang suka membayangkan apabila daerah tempat ia tinggal mempunyai empat musim seperti yang sering ia lihat di TV maupun surat kabar.

Ia sering membayangkan, akan seperti apa rupa Pulau Rintis apabila sedang dilanda musim gugur? Akankah semua dedaunan hijau disekitar rumahnya akan meranggas dan berubah warna menjadi merah kecoklatan?

Atau bagaimana rasanya bila kedua telapak tangannya tengah menggenggam salju yang dingin. Akankah tiap hembusan nafasnya akan menghasilkan uap panas yang mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi?

Kedua iris _sapphire_nya memandang ke bawah, melihat kedua kakinya yang terendam oleh air yang sebening kaca. Tenang dan dingin, sama seperti namanya.

Mungkin kalau Pulau Rintis tengah dilanda musim dingin, kolam tempat ia mendinginkan kepala ini pasti sudah berubah menjadi lantai es yang licin. Dan ia juga pasti sedang menggigil kedinginan saat ini.

Topinya yang tertekuk terlalu bawah membuat wajahnya dinaungi bayangan hitam. Entah apa yang membuatnya memposisikan topi miliknya seperti itu. Pasalnya, saudaranya Boboiboy Halilintar juga memposisikan topi miliknya seperti itu, hanya saja tidak terlalu bawah seperti pada Air.

Apa mungkin Air takut disangka sebagai Halilintar bila ia mengenakan topinya seperti Halilintar? Karena wajah mereka mirip, sifatpun hampir mirip, hanya saja Halilintar orangnya cepat marah sedangkan Air malah sering tampak tak berekspresi sama sekali. Yah, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Berbicara soal saudara, Air kemudian teringat akan saudara kembarnya yang lain, Boboiboy Api. Seperti namanya, Air dan Api memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. Berbeda dengan Air yang selalu tampak tenang dan kalem dalam menghadapi sesuatu, Api justru sangat _hyperactive_ dan ceria. Walau terkadang Api bisa mengamuk habis-habisan kalau ia dibuat kesal atau marah.

Padahal dalam urutan kelahiran, Api adalah 'kakak' Air. Namun dalam kenyataannya, justru Air yang selalu berperan sebagai kakak Api. Dan Api sendiri memang lebih suka menempel dan bermanja-manja pada Air daripada saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Entah apa yang membuat Api begitu menempel dan merasa nyaman padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Api, kemana dia ya? Biasanya Api pasti sudah menghampiri dirinya saat ini, pikir Air.

Hembusan angin panas kemudian menerpa, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun kering pohon tempat ia sedang berteduh saat ini. Cuaca yang lumayan panas membuatnya merasa malas untuk melakukan hal lain selain duduk berteduh dan bermain air.

Untung saja hari ini sedang libur, jadi ia bisa melupakan soal pekerjaan sekolah miliknya sejenak. Mengingat soal pr membuat Air mulai mengantuk. Ia pun mengangkat kedua kakinya, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya, membiarkan kedua kakinya untuk kering dengan sendirinya terkena hembusan angin.

'Berteduh disini membuatku mengantuk...'

Air pun mulai merasa kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat. Tanpa memaksakan mereka untuk terbuka, ia pun menutup pandangannya. Berharap agar kesadarannya cepat berpindah ke dunia mimpi.

Namun sepertinya ia terlalu cepat berharap.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar ada orang yang memanggil namanya. Ah, mengganggu saja, batinnya.

"Air... Air... Oi Air banguuunn!"

Suara itu semakin mendekat, dan semakin membuatnya terganggu. Baru saja ia menutup mata, malah sudah ada yang menyuruhnya bangun.

"Aiiirrrrrr! Banguuunnn!" Kali ini suara itu seperti tepat berada disampingnya. Dengan agak terpaksa ia pun membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Dilihatnya sosok mirip dirinya dalam nuansa merah kuning. Ah, Api ternyata.

"Hm, ada apa sih kak? Aku baru saja mau tidur..." Celetuk Air sambil menutup kembali matanya. Mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring ke tanah, lalu mengalihkan wajah dan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari kakaknya itu.

"Heeee, justru karena kamu baru mau tidur aku mau kamu bangun dulu!"

"..."

"...Air kamu dengerin aku gak sih?" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal karena Air sama sekali tidak bergeming pada permintaannya sebelumnya.

"Aku denger kok..." Balas Air yang masih dalam posisi tidurnya. "...Kalau mau ngajak main nanti aja sesudah aku tidur...ngantuk," tambahnya.

Seakan bisa menebak niatan miliknya, Api pun hanya bisa cemberut. "Huuh, yaudah deh kalau gitu aku ikut tidur juga!"

Api pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Air. Melihat ke arah saudaranya yang sepertinya sudah tertidur beberapa detik yang lalu. Dipandangnya arah atas, dimana bayangan dari ranting dan daun mengenai wajahnya. Udara yang mulai terasa bersahabat mulai dirasakannya.

'Pantas saja Air suka tidur disini,' pikirnya. Ia pun lalu menghadapkan dirinya kearah saudaranya. Dilihatnya punggung berbalut jaket berwarna biru muda milik adiknya tersebut. Surai hitam tertutup oleh topi seperti miliknya. Api memandangnya cukup lama, karena ia belum bisa menutup matanya.

'Mau tidur aja kok susah banget ya...'

Api pun berpikir sejenak, kemudian mencapai titik terang setelah beberapa menit.

Dimajukannya tubuhnya kearah Air, lalu diraihnya tubuh kembarannya tersebut. Ia pun memeluknya, layaknya sedang memeluk guling raksasa. Api pun tersenyum senang, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan cara agar bisa tidur segera. Ditambah lagi temperatur tubuh Air yang ternyata cukup rendah membuatnya makin nyaman.

"Air, badan kamu dingin kayak es batu enak buat dipeluk di cuaca panas begini..." Bisiknya, walaupun ia tidak yakin kalau Air akan mendengarnya.

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian Api pun tertidur pulas. Sambil masih terus memeluk adik kesayangannya.

Sang adik, yang dikira sudah tidur dari tadi ternyata malah kebalikannya. Saat dipeluk oleh Api ia justru membuka kedua matanya.

Ia agak kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh kakaknya seperti itu, karena sudah lama sekali mereka tidak tidur bersama seperti saat mereka masih kecil.

"...Kak?" Panggilnya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Air pun lalu melihat kebelakang, benar saja, Api sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

'Ah kalau gini justru aku yang tidak bisa tidur...'

Air pun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Api, membuat kedua wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan.

Air memandang wajah saudaranya, membuatnya seperti sedang bercermin. Ia pun teringat akan perkataan kakaknya kalau suhu tubuhnya sedingin es batu.

Memang benar, temperatur tubuh Air sering terasa rendah, entah karena dia terlalu sering bermain dengan air sehingga suhu tubuhnya ikut menurun atau memang karena sudah bawaan. Padahal ia sudah memakai jaket dengan lengan panjang. Ia juga sudah menutup risleting jaketnya sampai keatas, tapi tetap saja ia merasa agak kedinginan, ditambah kakinya masih setengah kering.

Beda dengan Api yang justru terlihat serba terbuka, risleting jaketnya dibiarkan terbuka, membuat kaus yang dipakainya terlihat. Celana selutut yang dikenakannya juga membuat Air yakin kalau Api justru mudah merasa kepanasan, tidak seperti dirinya.

Karena penasaran dengan hipotesa dalam pikirannya Air pun juga ikut memeluk tubuh Api. Dan benar saja, tubuh Api terasa hangat di tangannya. Semakin lama kehangatan itu membuatnya nyaman dan mengantuk.

'Kita ini bisa saling melengkapi ya...' Batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dan tak lama, kelopak matanya kembali terasa berat, ia pun ikut tertidur disamping kakaknya.

Walaupun tampak sangat bertolak belakang dari segi penampilan maupun sifat, namun ternyata mereka bisa saling melengkapi dan menjaga. Sebuah kekurangan bisa dianggap sebagai suatu kelebihan oleh orang lain, sama seperti tiap musim yang memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan, dan mereka bersyukur karena mereka bisa saling mengisi kekurangan tersebuat dengan kelebihan yang mereka miliki.

* * *

End

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tambahan

* * *

"Aiiirrr Apiiiii, kalian dimanaaa? Nanti Kak Halilintar marah looohhh~~~" Boboiboy Taufan tampak sedang berlari sambil menyerukan nama kedua adiknya.

"Ck, dasar menyusahkan saja..." Sementara Halilintar tampak ogah-ogahan untuk ikut berteriak, bisa dilihat ia hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya ditambah dengan wajah malas.

"Kak Halilintar daripada cuman diam mendingan ikutan nyari deh, udah mulai sore nih..."

"Tuh dengerin kata Gempa, bantuin kek..."

"Berisik kamu Taufan, aku gak mau teriak-teriak, bikin malu aja..."

"Eh, Kak Halilintar, Kak Taufan! Kayaknya aku ngeliat Air sama Api disitu!" Seru Gempa sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon tua. Taufan pun langsung berlari ke arah yang dituju.

"Mana? Wah wah... Eh, Kak Halilintar coba lihat deh..." Ucapnya sambil memanggil kakak tertua.

"Hm... Ternyata malah tiduran disini... Lihat aja nanti dirumah aku ceramahi habis-habisan." Jawab Halilintar sambil menekan jari-jarinya hingga mengeluarkan bunyi.

"Sudah-sudah, mendingan kita bangunin sekarang..."

"Eh tunggu-tunggu! Momen langka ini perlu diabadikan dulu! Ponsel mana ponsel, nah ini dia! Hehe, gak keberatan kan aku foto dulu? Mumpung lagi peluk-pelukan nih, hihihi." Taufan pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celana miliknya, lalu mencari posisi bagus untuk mengambil gambar dari momen tersebut.

"Dasar Kak Taufan... Memangnya fotonya mau dipake buat apa?" Tanya Gempa sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Palingan mau di post ke internet..." Timpa Halilintar sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Eeehh, Kak Halilintar kok tau sih? Suka nge-_stalk _aku ya?! Ayo ngaku!"

"Cih siapa yang suka nge-_stalk! _Ke-geeran kamu! Udah cepet foto aja, udah sore nih!"

_*Cklik* _

"Hihihi, sudah bos!" Seru Taufan semangat, sambil berpose hormat pada Halilintar.

Mendengar kegaduhan, sang adik dalam nuansa merah kuning pun membuka matanya.

"..."

"Eh? Api udah bangun ternyata..."

Betapa kagetnya Api begitu ia sadar kalau posisi adiknya sudah sangat berbeda dari yang ia ingat sebelum ia tertidur.

"LOH AIR KOK POSISINYA-"

"Hihihihi, kalian ini memang udah kayak surat dan perangko, lucu banget sih~"

"KAK TAUFAN ITU PONSELNYA HABIS NGAPAIN-JANGAN-JANGAN?!"

"_That's Right!"_

Goda Taufan, ia pun lalu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya. Api pun bertambah kaget.

"HAPUS! HAPUS WOOOIII!"

"Week! Coba aja kalo bisa! Kabuuurrr!" Taufan pun lalu berlari menjauh secepat yang ia bisa.

"JANGAN KABUR KAK TAUFAAANNNN!" Api pun menyusul Taufan dengan wajah yang merah.

"...Ng..." Sang adik terkecil pun lalu ikut membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling dan merasa heran kenapa kedua kakaknya ada disana. Tadi ia juga mendengar suara Api dan Taufan, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah tidak disana.

"Nah, Air juga udah bangun, baru aja mau dibangunin."

"Loh, ada Kak Gempa sama Kak Halilintar? Ada apa kok ribut-ribut... Hoammm... Tadi Kak Api sama Kak Taufan kenapa?"

"Haha, ga penting kok, mending kita pulang sekarang, udah sore nih. Tuh Kak Halilintar mulai _bad mood..." _Jawab Gempa sambil menunjuk ke arah Halilintar yang atmosfernya sudah semakin buruk.

"Um..." Air pun mengangguk pelan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang akhirnya Air menyadari bahwa, keluarganya bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia. Saudara-saudaranya sudah bagaikan musim yang berbeda-beda namun unik. Ia pun tersenyum tipis, ia tak perlu pergi jauh untuk melihat keunikan tiap musim karena ia selalu bisa mengamatinya di keluarganya.

* * *

**Saya nulis apa-akhirnya malah ga nyambung gini haha**

**Ini pasti karena akhir-akhir ini saya suka ngepost doodle ApiAir di instagram orz**

**Uuuu ga tau aja, tapi saya selalu mikir kalau ApiAir itu hubungan saudaranya pasti bakalan lucu banget. Terus mungkin karena saya mulai ngerasa stress saya malah nulis one-shot based on doodle yang post haha.**

**Yah, hope you like it, saya bakalan hiatus lagi dan mulai ngetik lagi sesudah UN berakhir muwahaha, buat yang nungguin FF saya yang Upside Downside-tenang aja, masih saya lanjutin kok. Udah berapa minggu sempet hiatus karena saya lagi sibuk TO sama ujian sekolah, but you can take my words that i'll continue it after i got some holiday! /malah jadi bilingual gini**

**Dan yang terakhir, review please!**


End file.
